


Stuck

by NYWCgirl



Category: Monster Trucks (2017)
Genre: Cryptozoology, Deadline, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Rescue, Sunburn, heat exhaustion, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Creech has gotten himself in trouble and Tripp has to work against the clock to safe Creech, little does he know, he needs help himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written to fill the May challenge for H/C Bingo. My bingo card is as follows:electrocution, heat exhaustion/heat stroke, dealine/time bomb, fever/delirium.  
> And the fic has to be written in a small fandom (< 400 fics) so I will do it once again in Monster Truck, since there are only 7 fics on AO3 and non in Fanfiction.

‘CREECH!’ Tripp hollers. He can´t believe Creech left him here alone. They went for a drive and Tripp stopped because he thought he saw something he could use. It was clear Creech wanted to move around, so he let him. Not paying attention, Creech got away from him. But he has a date with Meredith in an hour and he wants to head home. What is worse, it is blistering hot today and he just wants to get him and Creech out of here.

He keeps looking and suddenly he hears a sort of gurgling and there is Creech, he seems to be stuck in some sort of mud pool or something. It is already drying on the edges and it is clear Creech has been trying to get out of the pit.

‘Wait Creech, don´t move so much.’ Tripp calls out, being just missed by one of the large tentacles that is frantically scrambling for purchase.

Tripp pulls and pushes, but Creech is stuck. He tries from different angles to get the big log out of mud, but to no avail. Sweat is pouring from his body and he sits down for a moment. He is thirsty but he didn´t bring any water, why would he? They weren’t going to be gone long. He tries to figure a way out of here, so he runs back to the truck to see if there is anything useful. He finds a shovel, he put in there after he cleaned up in Meredith’s stable. He wanted to put it back, but he forgot. Fantastic, maybe he can dig Creech out. He runs back and starts explaining what he wants to do, before he starts. He digs, and digs and it seems like there are tentacles everywhere. His head is starting to pound behind his eyes, but he can see the mud drying around Creech, so he needs to get going, before his friend dries out. He is not sure what Creech’s tolerance is against sunburn and heat stroke, but he guesses it can’t be high.

After what appears to have taken forever, Creech is able to pull himself out of the remaining mud, he blobs next to Tripp, who lets himself fall next to Creech. Creech is free, that is all that matters. He needs to get Creech wet, his skin is hot and dry, which can´t be good. But there isn´t any water. Maybe he can use a bucket to find some water, no that is not a good idea, is it? If only the pounding in his head would ease off.

‘OK Creech, we need to get out of here and to some water. Do you think you can steer the car?’

Creech bubbles unhappily but slowly crawls to the car. Tripp pulls himself off the ground and follows Creech to the car. It is slow going, but they make back to the stable at Meredith’s. The moment they arrive, Creech gets out of the car and runs inside to get the water hose. He runs back out, dosing down the car.

‘Hi Tripp, are you cleaning the car to take Meredith out?’

Tripp turns around and there is Meredith’s dad. She told him he never comes here, but he did.

‘Oh Hi, yeah, it was sort of muddy and I thought…’

‘No worries Tripp, I will tell Meredith you are here.’

‘Thanks.’

The moment the man leaves, Tripp checks under the car and Creech is happily gurgling the water. Good, he doesn´t seem to be affected too much. Tripp goes back into the stables and retrieves a jerry can he keeps there in case and feeds the contains to Creech is chugs it down.

‘Hi Tripp, my dad said you are here. What happened, I thought you would come and pick me up an hour ago.’

‘I’m sorry Meredith, but Creech got stuck in a mud pit and was drying out, so I had to get him loose and…’

‘’Is he alright?’

She studies Creech, but he seems fine, ‘are you alright?’

‘Yeah, fine.’

‘You don´t look fine.’

‘What do you mean?’

She extends her hand and feels his forehead, ‘feels like you are running a fever.’

‘I’m not sick.’

‘No, but you dug Creech out in the sun and didn´t drink. Or did you?’

Tripp shakes his head.

‘Ok, sit down and I will get you something to drink, I think you are suffering from heat exhaustion. You took care of Creech, no let me take care of you.’

Tripp nods with a smile on his face, this date is going to be better than he anticipated.


End file.
